One Day
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: James and Katie made a promise to each other when they were kids. On a few occasions, they are reminded of that promise. Jatie one-shot.


**WAZZZAAAA ! NEW ONE-SHOT WOOT WOOT ! :D So I started this story a long time ago and was supposed to finish and post it for Valentine's day... But I didn't... so... yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 years old &amp; 7 years old<span>**

"GUUUYS!" James whined. "Why does Carlos get to marry Katie?"

Upon Katie's request they were playing 'Marriage'. Of course, she wanted to be the bride and have one of the guys be the groom while the others were witnesses and the priest.

"Because Carlos is the shortest one. He's the only one who can kiss Katie." Kendall explained.

"But… but he can't kiss Katie!" James cried. He wanted to be the one to marry and kiss her.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Be-because he just can't!"

"James, you're being a baby." Kendall teased before going inside the house with Logan. He doesn't see why is this bothering him so much, it's just a game. James just huffed and glumly sat down, wiping away some of the tears that has fallen down.

"Why are crying James-James?" Katie asked when she came back out to check on her 'wedding'.

"You can't marry Carlos, Kay-Kay."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Carlos?"

"He's not gonna be a good husband. You should be marrying me." James whined again. James knew that Carlos doesn't even like Katie the way he does. Carlos probably likes corndogs more than Katie.

"It's just a game, silly. When we're big kids, then it's going to be you I marry for real." Katie beamed. She didn't mind having Carlos as her groom but she would much rather it be James instead. It would be the perfect wedding if James was her groom.

"You promise?" James sniffed and smiled.

"Yup! We can even pinky promise on it!" she said before holding out her pinky for him to entwine with his own. James gladly took her finger and said: "When we're bigger, we're going to get married. Pinky promise."

"I want a big big wedding James-James." Katie stated. "When your dreams to be famous come true and you're a superstar, you'll have a lot a lot of money and then we can get married. Kendall, Carlos and Logan all have to be there. OH and Elmo from Sesame Street has to come too! He can't miss our wedding!" she exclaimed with so much enthusiasm. She can already picture herself walking down the aisle to meet her James-James.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll have our perfect wedding one day."

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 years old &amp; 12 years old<span>**

"Nobody likes you! You're not even pretty!" Gemma told Katie. Her followers agreed with her and laughed at Katie. She fell to the ground as backed away from them, wiping off the tears that won't stop falling. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of actually hurting her. But she couldn't stop the tears. Their words stung.

"Awe, look little Katie is crying." One of Gemma's followers cooed sarcastically.

"You're such a cry baby!" Another follower said.

"You're even uglier when you cry. You're always going to be alone." Gemma laughed. By now, Katie had her legs pulled to her chest, trying to shield myself from them.

"Come on girls, let's leave the cry baby." As Gemma turned her back to the poor girl, her crew did the same. When they were clear of sight, Katie's silent cries turned into a bawl.

"Kay-Kay!" she heard James call from afar. James and the rest of the guys were in their first year of high school whereas Katie was still in the sixth grade. But, he promised that he'd still walk home with Katie even if they were in different schools.

"Kay-Kay where are you?" he hollered again. Katie scooted closer to the school walls, hoping that she can just blend in so he won't find her. She also tried her best to stop her whimpering but that was easier said than done.

Because she was trying to stop myself from crying, she got the hiccups. So, of course, James heard her. She saw James' shadow as he stopped a couple of feet away from her to look around. Katie didn't want him to see me like this. He'll probably think I'm ugly too, Katie thought.

"Kay-Kay?" James asked quietly when he found her because of those darn hiccups. "What happened Kay-Kay? Did someone hurt you?"

Katie just nodded because she started crying again.

"It's okay Kay-Kay. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Tell me what happened." he said as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Gemma and her robot friends said that I was ugly and that nobody likes me and I'm never going to be with someone." Katie answered through sniffles. James was completely shocked. He heard about bullying but would have never thought that it would happen to someone so close to him.

"Don't listen to them Kay-Kay. They're the ugly ones because they're not good people; they're bullies. And it's not true that nobody likes you. I like you. Kendall likes you. Carlos likes you. Logan likes you. And, we're not nobodies. And you'll never be alone."

"How can you be sure that I'll never be alone?"

"Because Kay-Kay," James said and grabbed Katie's pinky with his to intertwine them. "I pinky promised you that I'll marry you one day."

* * *

><p><strong><span>15 years old &amp; 17 years old<span>**

"Hi there, I'm James." Katie heard James say to the girl that just sat down beside them. Katie rolled her eyes. Of course James would be the first to flirt with the new girl.

"Yeah, so much for James and Katie time." she mumbled quiet enough for it to be inaudible to her friend.

Ever since they moved to LA, the guys haven't spent as much time as they used to with Katie. It bothered Katie but she accepted it. She knew that she would have to come second place to their careers. Although she didn't complain or mention anything about it, the guys did notice the sad and glum look on her face every time they had to decline hanging out with her. So they decided to each find at the very least a moment for her in the week.

James asked Gustavo and Kelly to stay longer in the studio so he could have the next day off and just hang with Katie seeing that she didn't have school. He promised her that it was going to be just the both of them for the day. So far, he stuck to his promise. Nothing was getting between them, that is, until now when the new girl arrived.

"Stupid player. Always have to flirt. Oh, I'm James 'sexy-ass' Diamond. I can get any girl I want and completely forget about one of my best friends whom by the way I promised to spend the day with. Seriously just one freakin day. He can't even go just one freaking day without hitting on any breathing thing with huge boobs and legs spread wide open. God, just because he's hot and in a band he thinks that he can just forget about me. None of those girls even like him for better reason than his looks. All they want is some boy toy that they can show off to their friends. And of course, James just has to go along with it because he's a player. Stupid player. Wait, I said that already. And I'm talking to myself." Katie rambled and face-palmed herself when she made her last statement.

"Eighty-five seconds." James told her.

"What?"

"It took you eighty-five seconds to realize you were talking to yourself. Oh and by the way some of those stuff you said were pretty hurtful." he said but with a light tone to show that he wasn't offended. He knew who he was, he couldn't deny it.

"What happened to Fake Boobs?" Katie asked, noticing that the new girl wasn't sitting beside him anymore.

"Katie, I told you to stop calling all of those girls that. Some of them actually have real boobs."

"Well I don't want to nickname them Slut or Whore; there are children around James." Katie joked.

"And saying the word boobs is supposed to be much more appropriate?"

"Well yeah, what's wrong with boobs? Megan from Drake and Josh say it all the time and it's a kid's show."

"Good point. And as for Fake Boobs,"

"Aha, see it's rubbing off on you!" Katie exclaimed happily.

"I didn't catch her name."

"Did someone finally reject you?" she asked almost hopeful.

"No, I told her to leave."

"Why?"

"Well if you were actually paying attention to what I told her instead of talking to yourself and making these accusations about me, you'd know that I actually asked Fake Boobs to sit somewhere else because we're having a James and Katie day and nobody should be around to bother us." Katie immediately felt bad for thinking that James forgot about her.

"I'm so sorry James-James. I should have known that you would never ignore me even if there was a Victoria Secret photo shoot or something going on right in front of us."

"Damn right but uh... Victoria Secret you say?"

"You wouldn't," Katie challenged, furrowing her eye brows at him.

"I'm kidding Kay-Kay." James laughed. "Those Victoria Secret models got nothing on you baby." he sang to her.

"Bruno Mars sang it better."

"No, I'd totally beat Bruno Mars in a sing-off." James scoffed arrogantly.

"Awe, is that jealousy I hear James?" Katie cooed.

"If anyone is jealous, it's definitely you Kay-Kay."

"Why would I be jealous of Bruno Mars? I know that I can't sing to save my life and I can never pull off the fedora hat but there's no jealousy going on."

"I didn't mean of Bruno Mars. I meant you were jealous of the girls who come on to me."

"Well of course I'm jealous of them. It's easier for them to get your attention than it is for me to get it."

"You already have my attention Kay-Kay. You don't have to be jealous of those girls. They are all just unimportant people that will come and go in my life. But you, you will always be there. You're the only girl that will ever matter."

"There's my James-James. I thought I lost you." Katie said softly and cupped his cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I lost the sweet and caring James to the arrogant player James." she sighed. Sometimes Katie felt like the player side of James was becoming more dominant as his fame and popularity grew.

"That won't happen okay?" he told her sternly.

"Okay," she nodded.

"I mean it Katie. And anyways, you can't get rid of me that easily. I still have a promise to fulfill." James smirked. Katie cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten that I'm going to be your future husband one day."

* * *

><p><strong><span>20 years old &amp; 22 years old<span>**

"Hey Belle, is Mr. Mysterious here?" Katie asked her assistant. She recently received a call to photograph this artist for his upcoming album. When she asked who was the artist, his agent refused to say so Katie and her assistant had to just dub him as Mr. Mysterious.

"Yes and let me tell you he is H-O-T, hot! But it doesn't look like he's from here, I don't understand why would they ask for us." Belle told Katie.

"Belle, even if we're just a small studio in Minnesota, this company still has credibility and popularity because of my works with Big Time Rush, Russel, Jo, Camille and my other friends from a while back." Katie explained.

"You don't need to remind me that you're awesome Katie." Belle joked.

"Good, 'cause I thought you forgot." Katie winked while making her way to her office to meet the mystery client.

"Hi there, sorry to keep you waiting." Katie said to the guy who was looking out her window, his back facing her.

"It's fine," he simply said but still made no move to face Katie.

"Enjoying the view?" Katie asked as she made her way to her desk to pull out the contract she needed to discuss with him.

"More like reminiscing."

"Oh, did you live in Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I was born and raised here until I moved to LA a couple of years ago." he told her, still looking out the window.

"Me too, I recently moved back here but before that I spent some time in LA with my brother and his friends." Katie said. Although she loved LA, there was something about Minnesota that made her want to come back. So when the guys disbanded, she went back home while the guys decided to stay in LA and pursue different careers.

"I know," the client said and finally turned around to face her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Katie squealed and jumped on James. "Why didn't you tell me you were Mr. Mysterious?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you definitely surprised me. I miss you so much James-James." she said and hugged him tighter.

"I miss you too Kay-Kay."

"Wait, we talked this morning! Were you in Minnesota then?"

"I was in the plane on my way here actually."

"So did you really want me to take pictures of you or was that just to surprise me?"

"I need pictures. Gustavo is being cheap again and was planning on taking the pictures himself in the studio." James sighed. Even after all the fame and fortune Big Time Rush brought Gustavo, he still preferred doing things on his own to save money, and of course, we all know how that turns out to be.

"Well, it's a good thing you know an awesome photographer huh?" Katie joked.

"I think my arrogance is rubbing off on you." James smirked, knowing that Katie always felt somewhat defiant when claiming that she was conceited.

"You take that back! I'm not arrogant."

"Sure you're not…"

"James!" Katie whined and crossed her arms.

"Katie!" James said, using the same tone as she did.

"Gosh, you're such a kid. It's impossible you're twenty-two."

"I'm not the one pouting with my arms crossed. All that's missing is a stomp of the foot." James replied which earned him a smack on the arm from Katie.

"You know what, why don't you go back to LA and let Gustavo take pictures of you."

"No can do Kay-Kay, I'm not only here for the photo shoot, I'm on a mission." James said as he wrapped his arms around Katie's waist.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I'm going to finally formally propose to the girl I love." Katie jumped out of James arms and started squealing like a teenage fan girl.

"Oh my God, you're in love! And you want to propose! Oh my God, who's the girl? Why didn't you tell me about her? AWEEEEEEE!" Katie exclaimed excitedly even if her heart did break at that moment. She might not look like it, or even truly accept it, but she was in love with James. He was always that one person that stuck by her side no matter what happened. He was that one person that she could trust regardless of the situation.

"Sometimes I think that you have the worst memory." James laughed at Katie.

"Did you already talk about her to me? I can't remember! Damn it, maybe I do have the worst memory!"

"Ah, Kay-Kay, I swear you make me fall even more in love with you every day." James laughed again and put his arms around Katie's waist again.

"Wait, what?" Katie asked, completely shocked by his statement.

"Once upon a time, a little boy and girl promised each other that when they're bigger and the boy's dreams to be famous come true and he has money to pay for the big wedding the girl has always wanted, they would marry each other one day. Fifteen years later, the boy is a singing sensation with an acting and modeling career on the side too and is finally ready to realize the promise he made to the girl because he can't wait to make her his. So Kay-Kay, would you keep your end of the promise and marry me one day?" James said and kneeled down, with a ring in his hands. Katie was completely overwhelmed. She had tears that wouldn't stop flowing down her face, her hands covering her mouth, hiding her huge smile. All of those times that James promised that they were going to get married, she always thought that he was joking.

"You also promised that Elmo from Sesame Street would be at our wedding." Katie finally said.

"I have the producers of Sesame Street on speed dial." James said honestly. He remembered that Katie wanted Elmo at their wedding so when he was asked to guess star as one of the voices for the puppets, he couldn't say no, hoping that they would grant him that one favor. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I'm not one to break my pinky promises. It'll be a dream come true to marry you James-James." Katie smiled and waited for James to put the ring on. Once he stood up, they were wrapped in each other's arms, sharing the most passionate kiss either one has ever experienced.

"I love you."

"I love you too James-James. But, it's going to take a lot of months for this wedding to be perfect and I'll be very bossy and bitchy about every single detail… Are you sure you still want to marry me one day?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Katie, I _will_ marry you one day and _stay_ married too you every day after that."

"Hmmm," Katie chuckled.

"What's funny?" James asked.

"Now you're promising me forever and a day."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, belated happy BigTimeRushentine Day !<strong>


End file.
